Martha Huber
|image= |Name=Martha Huber |Actor=Christine Estabrook |Age=48 (at death) |Gender=Female |Job=unknown |DOA=Deceased |Relation=Resident of Wisteria Lane |Status=Widowed (at time of death) |First=1.01 |Last The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened |}} Martha Huber is portrayed by Christine Estabrook. Biography Martha Huber moved to Wisteria Lane with her husband Manson in 1990. In 2002 Manson died in a fatal car accident leaveing Martha with a worthless pension and after that she was broke for the rest of her life. The years after that she acted much older than her age. Martha wrote the letter that caused Mary Alice Young to commit suicide, setting the main story of the first season in motion. The letter read, "I know what you did. It makes me sick. I'm going to tell.", referring to Mary Alice and Paul Young's buying Dierdre Taylor's baby and Mary Alice's subsequent murder of Dierdre. Martha also heard the gunshot when Mary Alice shot herself and, wanting an excuse to go over to the Youngs' house to investigate, got a blender she had borrowed from Mary Alice down off her shelf so that she could "just happen" to drop by to return it. When she saw that Mary Alice was dead, Martha smiled to herself, removed the "Property of Mary Alice Young" label from the blender, and placed it back on her own shelf. Mary Alice Young introduces Martha Huber from her position as narrator in an episode of Desperate Housewives: "Martha Huber waited her whole life for something to happen to her, something exciting. As a child, she hoped to be kidnapped by a band of pirates. As a teenager, she dreamt of being discovered by a Hollywood talent scout. As a young woman, she fantasized that a handsome millionaire would sweep her off her feet. But the years had flown by, and still, nothing exciting had ever happened to Martha Huber. Until the night she was murdered. In those last moments, it occurred to her, in addition to being boring, life could also be very cruel. Luckily for Mrs. Huber, death was far more merciful.". After Martha Huber was murdered by Paul Young, her sister Felicia Tillman comes to town to find out what happened to her. In season 5 her home is bought buy Andrew Van De Kamp and his soon to be husband Alex. Martha Huber makes an apperence in season 5 The Best Thing That Ever Could Have Happened in a flashback the day Mary Alice Young Killed her self. This was her first apperence seince season 1. Trivia *Martha was originally planned to be called 'Edith Huber'. *After the first draft of the pilot was written, Marc decided to make the nosey neighbor Asian. Her name would be Mrs. Chang. After that didn't work out, Marc went back to his original idea and made her Caucasian and named her 'Martha Huber.' *As revealed in the Desperate Housewives Season One companion book, the character of Martha was not originally intended to die, instead she was going to be 'murdered' by Paul only to return later on in the season alive and well. This idea was scrapped after the network felt that it was unrealistic and the network didn't approve of making Martha a regular in season 2. *'Martha', was given the name of Marc Cherry's mother *On the Series One Commentary, Marc Cherry claims that he wrote the role of Martha Huber especially for Christine Estabrook. All other characters had open auditions, leaving the roles open for debate. Relatives Blood Relatives Son: N/A Daughter: N/A Grandson: N/A Granddaughter: N/A Mother: Millicent Tilman Father: Mr. Tilman (deceased) Siblings: Felicia Tilman (sister) Other Relatives Step-Father: N/A Step-Mother: N/A Ex-Husbands: Mr. Huber (deceased) Current Husband: N/A Father-in-law: N/A Mother-in-law: N/A Step-Son: N/A Step-Daughter: N/A Past Romances: N/A Huber, Martha